Shopping carts are usually provided by retail outlets or stores for their patrons to transport merchandise. For example, supermarkets make four-wheeled shopping carts available for their customers to transport goods to the checkout counters and then to their vehicles parked outside of the supermarkets. Many stores also provide special shopping carts, such as motorized shopping carts or scooters, for the elderly or people with disabilities. The motorized shopping carts are electric wheelchairs with shopping baskets attached thereto. Use of the motorized shopping carts is often challenging because it requires the users to board the motorized shopping carts.
Various devices have been developed to mount conventional shopping carts to wheelchairs. Oftentimes, such devices present a different type of challenge to the elderly or people with disabilities. For example, these special users may not be physically capable of mounting the shopping carts to their wheelchair. As an additional example, the conventional shopping carts can be too heavy and/or tall for these users.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shopping cart that is easy to access and maneuver by the elderly and people who are limited to wheelchairs.